Illness Unknown
by Vitality Palmer
Summary: Tinkerbell isn't woken like she normally is one gloomy morning. When she heads out to see Terence, her shock is enough to choke her. A mysterious illness overtakes Terence, and it's up to Tinkerbell to save his life, and herself.
1. The Sight

Alright, I know I should be doing about 3 other H20: Just Add Water fics right now that, I haven't started. But I've loved fairies and Tinkerbell forever, since Peter Pan, and realized I've never even written a fic about her! This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I think I'll make it a multi-chapter. If you want me to continue, please review.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Tinkerbell, Terence or any other characters that are property of Disney and their respected creators.

* * *

Tinkerbell woke to the sound of rain agents her roof. She looked around and realized that something wasn't right. It had to be a few hours before noon, and Terence hadn't knocked on her door to wake her yet. He had made it a habit to see her before his shift at the Depot.

Tinkerbell got out of bed and got dressed quickly. She quickly pulled a hat over her head and fluttered out into the rain. It was coming down harder now, and the many houses she passed where filled with kindly fairies asking if she wanted to come inside to dry off. Tink reclined all offers, she had to go see Terence. And she had to go now.

By the time Tinkerbell reached the Pixie Dust Tree, she was soaked through to the skin and her hair was dripping. As she quickly made my way to Terence's house, she was greeted by Fairy Gary.

"Why hello, young tinker! What would you be doing out in this terrible weather? All preparations for Spring have been put off till the storm lifts, didn't you hear?" he asked.

"Hi Fairy Gary. And I heard, I was just going to visit Terence." she replied with a smile.

"Oh, well alright then dear. I'll be seeing you soon, then." and with that he fluttered off, home, no doubt.

_That's probably it. What fairy wants to get their wings wet? He's probably waiting for the rain to stop. I'm sure that's it. _Tink flew the remaining few yards to Terence's house and knocked softly on the door. When no one answered, she pushed it open slowly and peered inside. "Terence? Terence, are you there?"

Tink thought she heard a groan from somewhere inside and slipped in, shutting the door behind her. "Terence?" She walked through the clean house and turned a corner, seeing what she had dreaded since she woke.

Terence laid on the bed, his sun-bleached blond hair plastered to his forehead from perspiration. He looked weak and tired, and didn't ever realize someone was there. Tinkerbell took the last few feet that separated them in two strides and was at his side. "Terence, what's wrong!?"

His eyes fluttered open. "Tink? Is that you?" he asked groggily, reaching out a hand to brush his fingers across her cheek. Tinkerbell took his large hand into her smaller one, unsure of what to do. Fairies don't get the common cold like Clumsies.

Tinkerbell reached out to brush the hair back from his eyes. "Terence, it is me. Please, what's wrong?" he pleaded. He signed and his eyes flickered shut once again. Tink squeezed his hand, petrified. _What am I going to do?_


	2. Determination

Hey all! Merry Christmas Eve! I'm in such an amazing mood right now, thanks to my hysterical RL friends, and reading some enthusiastic reviews made me have to find the muse to write up another, LONGER, chapter. 8D So, let's get started, shall we? If you have any idea's on small plot or larger plot changes, PM me, I might use them. Frankly, I don't know where this story is going to go. I didn't plan on doing a tragedy, but if the idea is good enough, I might. Things get more exciting from here-on-in, alrighty?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Tinkerbell, Terence or any other characters that are property of Disney and their respected creators.

* * *

**Tinkerbell reached out to brush the hair back from his eyes. "Terence, it is me. Please, what's wrong?" she pleaded. He signed and his eyes flickered shut once again. Tink squeezed his hand, petrified. **_**What am I going to do?**_

Tinkerbell sat with Terence for a few moments, thinking. Her wings dropped limply behind her and she couldn't think straight. _Why do I care so much? Terence is my friend, why shouldn't I care?_

With that, Tink rose slowly, placing Terence's larger hand down, and fluttered back into the main room of the house. She looked around, before spotting a bowl of water and a cloth. Once she grabbed them, she quickly made her way back to Terence.

She smiled at seeing that he was sleeping peacefully now, and sat beside him. Soaking the cloth, she laid it on his forehead, he signed when the cool cloth was placed on his head. Tink sat with him for a while, stroking his hair gently. The tears had left her eyes and all thoughts of crying gone. What replaced was only concern.

Later that evening, when the rain had finally quieted to only a drizzle, Tinkerbell left Terence to find the one person that would be able to help. Queen Clarion. The water weighed down her wings as she went, but that didn't matter to her. All that mattered was helping Terence.

Once she had found her way in the darkening sky to the base of the Pixie Dust Tree, she was stopped by two guards. "Excuse me, but where do you think _your_ going, miss?" asked one of the guards.

"Please, I have to speak with Queen Clarion! It's urgent!" Tinkerbell cried. She shivered involuntarily from the cold rain, her eyes pleading. "Please?"

The guard who had spoken signed. He knew Tinkerbell was known to be very stubborn and short-tempered, but none of that showed now. She looked very much worried. He nodded and moved out of the way of the door. "Hurry along, now, Tinkerbell." he said.

Tinkerbell smiled slightly. "Thank you!" she whispered as she fluttered past him and opened the door. She flew inside and it closed again behind her. The passage was dimly lighten with candles. Tink made her way slowly down the passage, toward the Queen's announcing hall. Once she got to the door at the end of the passage, she pushed it open, realizing quickly that is was dark inside. She signed. As Tinkerbell turned to leave, the hall light up wonderfully and Tinkerbell turned in time to see the Queen appear in a sparkle of pixie dust.

"Queen Clarion!" Tinkerbell cried. She smiled, as relief flooded her mind.

"Tinkerbell, I was told you would be here." she said in her soothing, gentle voice. It flowed like honey and Tink felt better at hearing it.

"Queen Clarion, please, you have to help me! It's Terence!" she said, walking toward the Queen so she stood in front of her in the lit room.

"What is it dear Tinker?" she asked, worry flashing before her eyes for a moment.

"I- I think he's sick. Somehow. But fairies, we don't get sick. Oh Queen Clarion, what's wrong with him?" she pleaded.

The Queen, for the first time since Tinkerbell had arrived in Pixie Hollow, looked lost for words. She stood there, her hands folded in front of her, deep in thought.

"Queen Clarion?" Tinkerbell whispered, breaking the Queen's thought.

"Tinkerbell, there's something I have to tell you. Something, very important. Come, sit down, please." The Queen motioned for Tink to take a seat with her on the steps to her throne. Tinkerbell looked at the Queen as she sat beside her, unsure of what was happening.

The Queen signed, before beginning her story. "As you know, fairies do not become ill. We cannot die from illness, nor do we die easily from injuries. That is simply how fairies are. However, there is one thing I can tell you. Please, hush and listen."

"It has happened before, thousands of years ago, before my time or yours. There was an unknown plague that struck Pixie Hollow. It attacked many fairies, and the Nurse Talent's didn't have a clue what it was. Fairies became overcome with fever and pain. It got so terrible, that to prevent any other from falling into the same fate, our Queen at the time decided it was best to, separate the fairies. She ordered all fairies that had fallen ill to be sentenced to live in a large underground room. Fairies of all talents fill it with food and beds, and then they were all moved into the cavern, and it's doors sealed shut and locked. The fairies were ordered to perform a secret knock on the door once it was apparent the fairies were getting better. There was always one guard at the doors. But the knock never came. The other fairies brought many seasons to the mainland before the Queen ordered the doors opened once more. She knew they would be running out of food soon, and needed the room replenished. What her guards found when the opened the doors, however, no one could have imagined. The fairies, they were all dead. Had passed who knows how long before. All that was left was the pixie dust stained to the spot they passed on. Ever since, that is the only known case of an illness in fairies. About a thousand years ago, a young Animal Talent fairies became ill as well. They locked her in her house and everyone did their best to sure her. But she suffered the same sad fate as her ancestor many years before."

Tinkerbell stood up, tears stained her face, but anger was visible in her eyes. "No! _Not_, Terence! It can't be! I don't believe it! He's going to be fine!" She cried as the tears fell. She stomped her foot down on the ground and her hands formed fists.

The Queen stood as well. "Tinkerbell, I'm sorry. But there is nothing that we can do. There is no cure and any fairies with this illness is best left alone. Don't fall under it's spell, Tinkerbell." the Queen said.

"No! I don't believe you! Terence will be fine! He's going to be fine. . . " the young Tinker fell to he knees, wrapping her arms around herself, sobbing. She muttered over and over again, "he's going to be fine, fine. . ."

"Tinkerbell, listen to me. I'm sorry that this had to happen, but it's simply fate. We all have our own pre-planned path in life. Terence falls into this one. You can't go changing fate." and with that she disappeared in a flash of pixie dust.

"No. . . Terence will be fine. He's going to be fine. . ." Tears rolled down her cheeks and her eyes were swollen and red. She still had her arms wrapped around her small body, but a look of determination crossed her pale face. "He's going to be. . .fine." she sobbed into her knees.


End file.
